User blog:BacaloV/Random Scenes
As the name suggests, random scenes that came to my mind. They're not a continous story or anything like that, just random stuff. Scene 1: Morning chores The ghastly sound of burning fat, mixed with the noise of the fire along with the gagging of the recruit next to her filled the morning air. Despite the early hour, the heat was already close to be unbearable, even without the stake only a few meters in front of her. The scoring heat crushed against her body like a wave, driveing the sweat out of her pores, which mixed with the oily, stinky smoke and ran down her forehead, over her chin and down her throat. The feeling of the driplets slowly running over skin down into her uniform left a feeling of being stained on her, a thought she considered rather befitting of herself. "I'm just as guilty as he is." Casting the thought aside, she focused on the man, no, the corpse on the stake again. His face went through the normal stages she could see on most people meeting their end here. First, fear, then anger, followed by noting but pain. She could comprehend each of those feelings, yes, she could comprehend them all too well. And she knew just as well at whom those feelings were directed. At her, The fear as well as the anger, and even the pain. It was her causing everything of it. Some of the other Inquisitors casted those thoughts off, arguing that the heretics brought their fate upon themselves, but for her, those were just delusions to deny the truth. The truth was, that it was her who sentenced those men and women to death. Who ordered interrogations and even torture until a subject woudl confess. And then, she sentenced them to death. "Dear Goddes, residing in Heaven, thine is the mercy, and thine will is just..." Throwing a short glance to the side, Sakuya could see that the newcomer was not doing well, despite his prayer. He threw short looks at the victim, followed by gagging and the unmistable sound of his breakfast comeing back up his throat. Holding a hand in front of his mouth, he kept it in and endured the procedure, not daring to leave the site as long as she was here as well. She remembered that he vomitted the first time and the second time as well. Yet, he continued to come with her everytime, which was something only a small number of people had been able to endure. She couldn't help but be a bit proud, hadn't it been she herself who made him join as she saw not only his capability but also his love for justice. "Captain Frühling?" She turned around and saw the messenger. His eyes were fixated on hers and he deliberately did his best to ignore the stake in front of him. He handed her a scroll, sealed red wax. New instructions from Grand Marshal Machiavelli, propably. It became certain as she saw the stamp on the wax. Nodding towards the messenger, she gestured the recruit to follow her as she left the courtyard. Inside, she ordered to retrieve the corpse and bury it. She hoped it was not already time for another one again. Scene 2: Fated encounter "Well, what do you think about fate?", I asked as the Wurm coiled around me. I had lost my sword and shield, and it was only a matter of time until she'd have found out how to strip me of my armor. I didn't know what made me ask that question, as I could clearly see that she was not able to comprehend what exactly the purpose of it was. "What?" Her brows narrowed and I could almost see how her brain tried to figure out why I would ask a question this complicated in this moment. To her defense, I had no idea myself. Desperately trying to think of a way to delay the inevitable rape of mine, it suddenly popped up in my mind like an air filled barrel that had been cut lose from the ground of a lake. "Well, you see..." I started and regretted it immediately as I rememberd how infamous the simple-mindedness of Wurms was."...well, you see, fate is the concept that everything that happens in this world is predestined and inevitable. What do you say to that?" "Uhm...that's...bad?" she smiled helplessly, and it struck my mind that she expected this to be a kind of test, where she could gain my favor and benevolence by giving me the right answer. "That's not what I meant. You see, if everything is predestined and inevitable, the fact that you seem to "make choices", is nothing but an illusion. Doesn't that feel kind of sad? That everything you do is already set up beforehand, and you only live your life like a puppet on strings?" "B-but..." she looked even more confused, if that was possible. "I chose to get you." she smiled. I was startled by that smile for a few whole seconds, as it was not only the smile of a child, innocent and without any backthoughts, but also the smile of a woman, enticing, enthralling, promising, able to make any man's heart jump over a whole line of beats. I snapped back into reality as I felt the belts for my chest plate came undone and she quickly threw it away, pressing her full, soft breasts again the chainmail. "L-l-look at it like this!" I stuttered, confused why I even tried to resist when my body sent me obvious signals that he was more than ready to oblige to her intentions. "You are you, right? There's no one else like you." She nodded, a slender finger tracing over my chest, and despite the layer of chainmail and leather between it and the skin, I had the feeling that it scribed on my skin with burning heat. "Good. Now, since you are you, and no one else, the choices that you make could only have been made by you, correct? Therefore, you can only make choices that you would make, so in this way, your life is not free, but fixed from the moment you're born." "Heeh? But what's with the stuff that happens without me doing anything?" her hands reached around my waist and she pressed her lower body against mine in a way that was utterly lewd. I coughed and inhaled, hopeing to get through with my explanation before I'd lose the will to resist. "Everything that happens to you can only happen to you because you are the person you are. For example, if you're surprised by rain without an umbrella, it's not because no one saw the rain comeing, but because you're the type of person that doesn't takes an umbrella with her if she thinks there's only a slight possibility you might need it. Like this, everything in your life influenced and influenced you to be the person you are, and in return, it only can influence you because you are the person you are. If you look at it like this, isn't there a kind of reassuring note to it? Everything in your life will happen without you takeing direct influence on it, and the decisions you make could have not been made in another way, not by you. In this sense, you're free of any responsibility, as your character, your experiences and everything else left you no other choice but to act like you do in every moment, so everything you do is only right, as there was no other option for you to begin with." It took several minutes of biting her lip, turning her head into all directions, opening and closing her eyes as well as murmuring to herself for her to come to a conclusion. "So...what you're saying is...that it was inevitable that we met today?" she said insecurely I was speechless. Utterly speechless. I didn't know what I expected to come out of this conversation, but clearly not that. "Uh...yes." a look into the happy confidence on her face was enough to make me clear that I had just hit in the last nail to my coffin. There would be no escape for me, not now that I successfully convinced her to see me as her fated partner. I regretted that I had given in to my brain's whims so easily earlier. I didn't regret it anymore after she had stripped me of the rest of my armor. Category:Blog posts